


The Rendezvous

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bullying, Death, Depression, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pill Abuse, Pill Usage, Sadness, Self Harm, Suicide, These are the saddest tags holy cow, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This made me cry so buckle up kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dipper sleeps and dreams to escape his sad and bland reality. One night, he meets a mysterious and charming young man who seems to reside in his little dream world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Billdip "cover" of the short film with this same title. I do not own this idea. If you have not seen it, I recommend reading this first so that you don't spoil it. I will provide a link at the end to the video so that you can watch it, but be warned it has the same warning tags as this, and is an animatic so pictures of these events are shown. It's beautifully done and makes me cry every time.
> 
> I know I'm supposed to basically be on hiatus, but the urge to write this hit me at like 11PM and I couldn't not write it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Laughing. Judging, cruel, empty eyes on blank faces.  All directed at him. All of them pelting him with their words of mockery and objects of hate, pushing him deeper into his already abyss-like sadness.

He didn’t know why they had decided to pick on him, but they had. For as long as he could remember the world was gray and lifeless, their voices draining the color away with every taunt.

School was monotonous. Day in and day out he dragged his feet around the halls, keeping his head down so that he didn’t have to meet the eyes of his tormentors.

Walking home each day was the same. The buildings were cold, the people were faceless and nameless, and the trees were dead and gray.

_ Lonely _ .

**Colorless** .

**_Lifeless_ ** .

At times he thought he could seek comfort in his parents, but most days he walked into them drinking and talking amongst themselves, clearly not wanting his interruption. Something they picked up when his twin sister had left for boarding school.

She had been the good child. The one to move on. Leaving him behind.

Dipper would drag himself up to his unkempt room each day, the walls and carpet old and torn up in a few places. The walls were bare of any posters or pictures, and he only kept his bed, dresser, and nightstand for furniture. His parents didn’t seem to mind enough to fix any of it for him or buy him decore for the nearly rotting walls.

He slumped down into his bed, day after day, night after night, finding sleep to be his only solace. Sure there was homework to be done, but Dipper didn’t care.

The teacher hated him anyway. She would give him an F regardless of if he tried or not. And he had tried, at least on a few occasions. Each was met with the same result; failure.

F.

_ F. _

**_F._ **

_ Failure _ .  **Failure.** **_He’s a failure._ **

But, he carried on. Carried on the routine that was sucking his life away. Carried on suffocating in the drained world that did not care for him.

Sleep. He just needed sleep.

Even in his dreams he was alone though, curled up into a ball, his eyes buried in his hands in an empty plain. It wasn’t ideal, no, but it was better. At least he was away from  _ them. _ Away from the world.

Every night was like this. Every dream the same. Monochrome, just like the waking world. Lonely.

Except this one.

Unheard footsteps approached him, a hand outstretched for him to take.

He felt the presence of the person behind him, turning to see who had bothered to acknowledge his existence.

The slender hand offered to him was a man’s who was dressed in a black tux, a red bowtie being the only color Dipper’s mind could see. The jacket fit his slender form nicely and had two long coattails that swayed lightly in the strange wind.

His face had sharp features, his cheekbones set high and his chin and jaw strong, but a soft smile adorned his lips, inviting Dipper to take his hand.

A mop of white, semi short, messy hair sat on his head in contrast to his otherwise dapper appearance which made a small smile tug at Dipper’s lips.

Though he hesitated a little at first, Dipper elected to take the man’s invitation.

As soon as their fingers touched the world around them burst into a mess of flowers, a meadow of gray petals and stems springing up underneath them.

Even though he couldn’t see their color and they were plain, Dipper’s breath was taken away by the beauty of the new plants. There were so many, spreading out until they reached the black walls that had risen, glass, arched windows lining them to let in the strange light the dream world gave.

Above them were circular windows, the image of a single flower carefully put into them like a stained glass window, though these ones were clear. A larger arch was off to his right, opening up to more gray, an even larger flowered window above it. That flower had more detail than it’s smaller copies, fake rays of sun sprouting out from behind it.

He hadn’t been aware of it, but the man was staring at him as he gawked, a smile still stuck on his lips.

The snapping of fingers jolted Dipper from his awe. His sleepwear that consisted of an old tank top and tattered shorts suddenly turned into a tux of his own, a matching red bow tie wrapped neatly under the collar of the pressed, white shirt.

The man grabbed his hand again, pulling him along to run through the flowers.

His touch and energy was new to Dipper, so he was entirely unsure of how to respond.

After the short run, they came to an arched door, the top of it holding the same flowered window as the ones around them, it’s size was much smaller.

Dipper looked to the man for answers but received none. The door simply opened and the man waved him off, neither of them saying a word as Dipper curiously walked through it, unsure of where it would take him.

Before it closed the man gave him a polite wave, his smile still bright and cheery.

The real world was suddenly around him again and Dipper woke with a bit of a start.

What a peculiar dream.

That entire day he went through his usual motions but this time deeply in thought. It made it easier to ignore the bullies and dullness of the waking world he was forced to live in.

Who was that man? Was it a one-time dream? Would he be lucky enough to see him again, even if it were only once?

He was determined to find out.

Dipper marched home, his curiosity fueling him to carry his usually stiff legs up into his room.

Once ready for bed he snuggled into the blankets and sheets, closing his eyes and praying for at least some answers to come.

Goldfish with large, somewhat vacant eyes swam around, occasionally circling him. Their black scales shone in the bland light and Dipper followed them with his eyes for a moment before looking around to see that he was underwater, tall seaweed waving lightly in the currents around him.

He was on a black bench, the tux from the night before adorning his thin limbs, still fitted perfectly to his frame.

Dipper turned to see that the man was standing behind him, a flower like the ones from before in his hand.

The man carefully reached forward, tucking the flower behind Dipper’s ear, causing the smaller man to blush.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

This goodbye was a more pleasant one, Dipper now confident he would be seeing the man again in his next dream.

The door was there again, now off to his right, giving him the way back to his bed. Both waved, both smiled, and the door closed once more, Dipper waking up with a grin on his face.

With a light blush over his cheeks, Dipper spent the day thinking about the man and the flower he had so gently tucked behind his ear. It had been magical.

He rushed home, plopping down onto his bed more eager than ever before to sleep, to see his gray dream world. To see him.

This night the man was standing near a small, simple ice cream cart, holding two cones with red cherries topping off the double scoops of vanilla ice cream. Dipper’s favorite.

They laughed together when the man had accidentally smeared some of the treat on his nose. Dipper had pointed it out and tried to hold back his giggling, but soon they both erupted into laughter.

Another sweet goodbye and Dipper woke up, rushing through his day so that he could go back to sleep.

It was so easy now to ignore the rude comments, the objects being thrown, and the blank faces trying to tear him down.

The next night they danced.

They stood on the surface of a pool of water that was spilling down from a large, three-tiered fountain, their steps making light ripples as they waltzed to the soundless music.

Bubbles floated all around, rising from the water gracefully, though to Dipper they added a slight chaos to the otherwise still world around them.

The man’s body was warm against his and they held each other close, the man leading the dance all the way up until the door beckoned for Dipper to go through it once again.

This night they hugged each other before Dipper departed, lighting the young man’s heart on fire.

When he opened his eyes in the real world he couldn’t help but smile and feel giddy, his body somehow remembering the comforting embrace and the man’s warmth.

He went through the day with pep in his step, smiling now instead of his usual blank face, the blush on his cheeks ever present.

Dipper even participated in class that day, raising his hand to answer questions, unknowingly upsetting his usual bullies.

Because how dare he be happy.

As he left class the rude classmates stopped him, expressing their unjustifiable hatred by saying horrible things and eventually just shoving him harshly onto the ground.

He fell ungracefully, tears stinging his eyes before he even slammed onto the floor.

Ignoring their laughs he stood and ran. He had to get home. Had to go to sleep. Had to see  _ him. _

Rubbing the tears away, Dipper made it into his room, going through his nightly routine quickly. He had to see the man. He would help mend this sadness.

All ready to sleep, Dipper laid in his bed and shut his eyes.

But sleep didn’t come. It wouldn’t. No matter how he tried, his mind was too busy thinking of the cruel words and it would not allow him to rest.

Unsure of what else to do he crept downstairs to find sleeping pills that he knew his parents kept around for his father.

Both of his parents were passed out on the couch in the living room, their bottles of beer and wine scattered around them.

Dipper just scowled at them and moved on.

In the bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet, easily finding the shockingly red pill bottle.

Red seemed to be becoming his new favorite color. His only color.

Popping one of the red pills into his mouth, Dipper made his way back to bed where he fell asleep easily, sprawled out comfortably on the twin sized mattress.

He had taken the pill bottle with him, just in case the one hadn’t done the trick and it fell to his side, it’s color heavily contrasting in the gray world.

This dream he and the man flew on a ridiculously sized, saddled parrot, the two of them laughing as they soared around the empty landscape.

Dipper held onto the man’s waist tightly, smiling at the warmth and comfort he offered.

This was his  _ bliss _ .

Night after night, Dipper swallowed the pills to get to the man faster, sometimes slipping a few during the day to nap and have short encounters with him.

This displeased his parents, but he ignored it. He was happy. They didn’t matter. Nothing but the man mattered.

He was his  **heaven** .

During one of his naps, he had a dream that he and the man were sitting across from each other, little sunflower-like creatures crawling on and around them.

Neither of them were wearing their suit jackets, and it gave them both a relaxed feel as they smiled shyly at one another.

One of the creatures snuggled into Dipper’s arms while the man placed a flower crown on Dipper’s head, giving a soft kiss to his forehead once it was perfectly perched on his curls.

He was his **_love._ **

Dipper had stopped caring when he took the pills. He carried them everywhere as his scapegoat- his way out.

He had started to take them to school as well. One day he had been careless and left his bag on his desk while he slept, the pills peeking out of the top.

The teacher saw them when she came to confront him about sleeping in her class, immediately scorning Dipper for them.

He was escorted home so that the teacher could fully tell his parents of the pill abuse. The walk there was shameful, his face heated and afraid.

They would not take this well. They were already mad at him. They always were. His existence to them was a chore. Unwanted.

After the teacher had given them all an earful she left with a huff, leaving Dipper to try and frantically explain himself to his parents.

Neither of them listened.

His mother slapped him. Hard. It left a horrid red mark on his cheek that stung like an awful sunburn.

His father simply yelled at him and took the pills away, sending Dipper up to his room to think about how he had hurt the family, and how ashamed he should be for what he had done.

He went, climbing into his bed with tears soaking his cheeks.

Underneath his pillow, a spare bottle of pills sat and waited for him.

This would be the last escape. No more scathing words. No more unwanted hands on his body. No more.

**_No more._ **

Dipper emptied the pill bottle into his mouth, swallowing them all down thickly, the corners of his mouth turning upwards as they fell into his stomach.

He was going to be with the man forever now.

The world he slipped into was the same one he had been in when he had met the man for the first time. Flowers covering the ground, black walls with the flowered windows.

Dipper happily looked around for his love, spotting him just a few feet behind himself.

He ran to him, a large smile on his face.

The man did not seem to have mutual feelings.

With a questioning glance, Dipper hugged him tightly, following the man’s worried line of sight off to his right to where the door seemed to always be.

It had turned red. There were large cracks spreading on it, the glass on the top breaking into shards and turning into dust before they fell onto the petals beneath it.

Eventually the entire thing broke into pieces with a loud crack and pop, crumbling to the ground in a pile of ash.

Dipper saw nothing wrong with that. In fact, he was delighted. He didn’t have to go back. Never again would he be away from his love.

Though, the other didn’t seem to be as thrilled. No, he looked panicked. His brows were turned upwards, his eyes were wide, and large tears were spilling over his cheeks.

Now worried, Dipper stared up at the man confused.

The hand that had greeted him all those nights ago softly cupped his cheek and his love leaned forward, their lips coming together for the first time.

It felt like electricity was being shot straight into Dipper’s veins, and his eyes widened at the tender kiss. His love’s lips were so soft. So warm. He wanted it to last forever.

But it didn’t.

The man was nearly sobbing as he pulled away. His cheeks were covered in the tears that were now freely falling from his eyes, which were tinting red.

What had he done?

Dipper stepped back from the man as more red surrounded his love, a cloud of it swallowing him and changing his form into something much larger. More sinister looking.

The flowers mostly stayed in place, only a few being kicked up into the gust of wind that came with the change. Soon the arched windows and black walls were swallowed in a thick, red and black fog.

He spun back around to look at his love only to find that he had changed into a cloaked figure that stood a good ten feet taller than Dipper.

His love’s face had changed into nothing but a skull, his tears gone and his eyes now just red, glowing orbs.

Once again the hand that had brought Dipper into this world reached for him, the skin and muscles gone, now nothing but bone.

Dipper was afraid at first of the massive, skeleton hand and cowered a bit, but soon realized it was just plucking a flower out of the air.

As he had done before, his love very gently tucked it behind Dipper’s ear, new tears now flowing over the cheek bones.

Though the man looked terrifying now, Dipper knew he had to just blink away his own tears and embrace him.

He closed the distance between them quickly, burying himself into the man’s now large arms.

They hadn’t spoke to each other, not once, they had only kissed the one time moments ago, and Dipper had no idea that in the real world his parents were sobbing over his limp, cold, lifeless corpse.

All he knew, -all he cared about- was that he was now in the man’s arms.

His  _ bliss _ . His  **heaven** . His  **_love_ ** .

Dipper Pines was dead. But he was also more alive than he had ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Link~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9Ay8j_fkgk&index=5&list=WL
> 
> I also wanted to use this as a way to announce more about what I'm doing right now, since I know a lot of you don't see my Tumblr posts.
> 
> All of my stories are on hiatus, with the exception on Playing With Shadows and the two I am co-writing, though they're a slow work in progress as well. I will update Playing With Shadows again soon, then go on a break. I'm not sure how long the break will be, but I will end it by updating all of my stuff on the same day, possibly adding a new chapter fic if all goes well.
> 
> I may continue to upload one-shots like this during my hiatus, as once I get the idea for them I feel like I have to put them out there.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the massive amounts of angst I just dropped on you, but I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If any of you ever feel down, please don't hesitate to talk to someone. I'm always up and eager to talk, all of my contact info is on my profile.
> 
> Have a good day/night you guys, I hope all is well, and I love you all. <3


End file.
